


Catwalk

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [36]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Devil Wears Prada Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: A follow on from the previous part of ‘The Risk’ series





	Catwalk

Rose grunted as she saw Luke on his way to enter the office. 

She had just witnessed him flirting with Luisa for the past ten minutes and really began to doubt her ability to deal with him for even the shortest chat. 

A knock came at the office door as she glared through the glass, staring at his rough face, his stubble uneven, his stomach spilling over the top of his trousers, his legs short. 

“Come in.” She said through gritted teeth. 

“Hey, Miss Ruvelle, I have the sale statistics here. They’re not all done but-“ his explanation was cut short by Rose’s interruption. 

“What do you mean they’re not all done? It’s your only job.” Her tone was spiteful, not even because he hadn’t completed his job, but because he had the audacity to flirt with the girl she was utterly and completely infatuated with. 

“I’ve just got back off vacation, I’ve not had the ti-“ 

“Well don’t bring them back until they’re done.” She said, shortly, already dismissing him with her hand. 

He simply nodded, cowardly, leaving the room swiftly. 

The redhead grunted, letting her head rest back against her chair. She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to scream, 

She was so wrapped up in her own jealousy that she didn’t hear the office door open, the blinds closing. 

“Hey, you.” She heard an angelic voice, tearing her away from her thoughts of literally ripping Luke’s head off his shoulders. 

As she opened her eyes, leaning her head forward again, a smile tugged on her lips. 

“Hey.” She replied softly, getting out of her chair and walking towards the brunette. 

“You okay?” Luisa asked sweetly, wrapping her arms around Rose and pulling her into an intoxicating hug. 

“Mhm,” she mumbled, “I’m just thinking of a list of reasons to sack Luke.” 

“Very productive,” she giggled, pulling out of the hug, “how about you come over tonight and I’ll help you write it?” 

“I would love to,” She began twisting a brunette lock around her finger, “but I’ve got so much work to do tonight, baby.” 

“Do it at mine, I promise I won’t distract you.” Luisa smiled, resting her hands on Rose’s waist below her jacket, peppering kisses on her neck. 

“You’re already distracting me.” She laughed, bringing Luisa’s lips up to her own. 

“Please,” Luisa pouted, “Honey misses you.” 

“Fine, but I’m only coming over for the dog.” she winked, pecking Luisa on the lips before sitting back down. 

“I’m sure you are,” she smiled, “anyway, here’s the new designs.” 

Luisa handed her the binder, thick with card and material swatches. 

The redhead slowly opened it, flicking through each page in awe. 

“Ugh, you’re so talented.” she pulled Luisa onto her lap, the brunette’s head against her shoulder, her legs curled up onto Rose’s lap. 

“You like?” Luisa asked. 

“I love” Rose reassured. 

The brunette smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, pulling them closer. 

Rose made the kiss hungrier, feeling Luisa smirk against her lips, her hand tangling into her hair, her spare hand resting on her thigh. 

“Mm, what time do you finish?” Luisa asked. 

“6.” She pressed her lips back onto her neck, sucking gently. 

“I don’t think I can wait for 5 more hours.” She husked. 

“Then don’t.” Rose smirked, picking Luisa up, walking over the door to lock it before pushing her down onto the sofa and straddling her. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Luisa moaned, gripping Rose’s hips. 

Rose hummed in approval, tugging up Luisa’s shirt, leaving love bites all over her torso. 

As she lifted herself back up, about to unzip Luisa’s jeans, there was a knock against the door. 

“Fuck.” Rose mumbled, climbing off of the brunette, pulling down her t-shirt again and helping her up from the sofa. 

As she went to open the door, Luisa quickly tugged down the bottom of the redhead’s dress, patting down her hair whilst pulling her own up into a bun and sitting on the chair opposite Rose’s. 

The knock sounded again. 

“Can I help you?” Rose asked, more aggressively than intended. 

Luke stood in the doorway, his hands holding the finished papers. 

“Statistics.” He said simply. 

“Thanks.” She took them from his hands, scanning through them as he looked past her into the office. 

“Hey, Luisa. You’re looking good today.” He almost bellowed. 

Rose sighed, her eyes not leaving the paper as she shut the door on him, leaving a startled Luke on the other side of the door. 

“That man reminds me why I’m a lesbian.” She grunted, sitting down at her desk. 

“That man reminds me how much of a jealous lesbian you are.” Luisa chuckled , repressing the rest of her laughter when Rose shot her a look. 

“I’m not jealous.” She spoke defensively. 

“What was that then?” Luisa pointed out, gesturing towards the door that he was just stood at. 

“He handed in the statistics unfinished, that’s my only problem with him.” She defended herself again, her eyes not meeting Luisa’s, staying glued to the paper as not to give herself away. 

“Then why dramatically slam the door in his face when he handed you the finished ones?” She continued her interrogation, a smirk growing on her lips. 

“Because… because his face annoys me.” The redhead hesititated. 

“You’re so jealous.” The brunette smirked. 

“I am NOT jealous.” Rose practically exclaimed, “go on a date with Luke for all I care.” 

“Okay.” Luisa shrugged, standing up and walking out of the door. 

Rose teared her eyes away from the statistics then, her chest tightening. 

“Luisa.” She mumbled, when she didn’t hear she repeated herself, but louder, getting up from her chair and practically chasing her, “Luisa!” 

“Hmm?” Luisa replied innocently. 

“Don’t do that.” She said simply. 

“Admit it then.” 

Rose looked down at her feet, her hands fiddling with Luisa’s fingertips. 

“You’re taking too long.” Luisa sighed, going to walk out of the door again, but Rose caught hold of her wrist. 

“Fine,” She began, “I’m jealous. But not usually. I only get this with you because I don’t want to share you.” 

“Thank you.” Luisa smiled, pecking her on the lips, “but you really have nothing to be jealous of, you have no competition.” She reassured the redhead. 

“So, you’re mine?” She twisted a piece of Luisa’s hair around her finger. 

“If you want me to be.” Luisa smiled. 

“Of course.” Rose raised her eyebrow at the brunette. 

“Good,” The brunette smiled again, “see you at 6.”

Rose watched as Luisa walked out of the door, her brain intoxicated by the brunette’s presence. 

“Just five more hours.” She sighed to herself, looking at the designs she had to start working on for the catwalk tonight. 

——- 

“You look great, Charlotte, you’re going out first so just make sure that you’re ready,” Rose called out, running her eyes down the list in her hands, “Pete!” She shouted. 

Luisa wandered into the room, looking at the scene around her, scuttling models getting ready for the catwalk, rails of designs, some of her own, the hair and makeup team working so fast that you could blink and miss a finished look. 

“Hey, gorgeous.” Rose smiled, laughing at the flustered brunette as she stood among the chaos of the beauty world. 

“Hey,” she smiled back, still in awe of the amount of work surrounding her, “is everything going go plan?” 

“Kind of,” She hesitated, “I’ve just got to find somebody else to model some clothes, Marlo’s ill.”

“Okay, what time do you think you’ll be done?” 

“It could be hours, Lu,” she said sadly, “about 10? Unless…” 

“Unless What?” She questioned, her eyes narrowing. 

“Unless you’re my model.” 

“No, absolutely not.” The brunette shook her head in certainty. 

“Why, come on, you’re beautiful.” She urged, smiling mischievously, “I’ll make it up to you.” She husked into her ear. 

Without another second to think, Luisa took her by the hand, standing in front of the mass of outfits. 

“Which one?” She sighed

Rose grinned, taking hold of a short, red leather dress and handing it to the brunette. 

“This better be worth it.” Luisa warned, taking hold of the dress. 

“Oh, it will be.” Rose smirked, “I’ve got to sort some more things out and then I’ll be back when the catwalk starts. I’ll meet you after, yeah?” 

“See you then.” Luisa nodded before being rushed off by the hair and beauty staff who surrounded her. 

The redhead watched her leave before she rushed off to get some more things sorted, complimenting all of her models before dropping papers off at her office, slumping down on her chair with a small smile tugging at her lips. 

She was in love. 

————

Luisa took a deep breath from behind the curtain, waiting for the other models to walk out before she followed solo. 

She glanced into the mirror, her black strapped heels heightening her significantly, her hair straightened and parted centrally, her eyes a dark smokey colour and accessorised with jewellery that she didn’t dare even guess the price of. 

Then her name was called. 

The curtains opened as she positioned herself as the other models had told her, her arms swaying beside her as she swung her hips, her eyes glancing around the crowd as she scanned for a lock of fiery hair. 

She felt her heart in her throat as she saw the darkened eyes of the redhead, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Desire. 

She kept eye contact with her as she crouched down, sexually pushing herself up again, causing Rose to fidget in her seat, but then the eye contract broke off, Rose’s eyes narrowing elsewhere. 

Luisa subtly followed her eyes as she walked down the catwalk, seeing them aimed at Luke who was, needless to say, looking as aroused as Rose was. 

As she glanced back over to Rose she was gone. 

She tried to contain a frown as she smiled at the cheering crowd, walking back to the curtain and blowing a kiss as she disappeared behind it, aiming to roll her eyes at Luke as she left, but he wasn’t there either. 

“Anyone seen Miss Ruvelle?” She asked the other models after they had finished congratulating her on her catwalk. 

“She was walking towards her office with Luke earlier, whilst you were on stage.” Chantelle explained. 

“Thanks Chantelle.” She smiled, but her stomach was filled with dread at what Rose could have taken Luke for. 

Still wearing the outfit, the brunette made her way to the offices, thanking people that complimented her on her way, but her mind distracted with other issues. 

She placed her hand on the door handle to Rose’s office as somebody pushed it open from the other side. 

She saw Luke with a face of panic, a box of his things. 

Before either of them could speak, Rose came up behind Luke in the doorway, giving him a look of disgust before he scurried away. 

Luisa looked between them both in confusion before stepping into the office and closing the door behind her. 

“Explain.” Luisa practically demanded, something Rose found extremely hot. 

“His wife was sat by me in the crowd and saw him looking at you, the way he did.” She shuddered at the memory, “she asked if he’s usually like it and I said he was and I don’t employ cheats in this industry so he had to go.” She shrugged.

“You know what that means?” Luisa said, moving her body closer to Rose’s. 

“No?” 

“Now you won’t have to find any reasons to sack Luke because he’s already gone, you’ll have more free time tonight.” She smiled, pushing Rose down onto the office chair and straddling her, “and you’re hot when you’re jealous.” She winked. 

“You must think I’m hot all the time then with how possessive I get.” She sighed, annoyed at how much of a jealous person she is. 

“I’m all yours, you should know that.” Luisa affirmed, her hands cupping Rose’s face gently. 

“I know that, other people don’t.” She grimaced at the thought of Luke again. 

“As long as we both know, that’s all that matters.” The brunette wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck. 

“I guess so,” she had a small smile on her lips, “it’s just annoying when how I can’t show people how much I love you.” She finished absentmindedly. 

Luisa tensed, climbing off of Rose. 

“Love? You love me?” She repeated. 

Luisa saw the flash of panic in Rose’s eyes as she realised what words had just left her mouth. She tried to speak again before Luisa interrupted her. 

“I’m not mad, Rose,” she chuckled, “I just didn’t think you’d be the first one out of us to admit it.” 

Luisa looked at the confused expression on Rose’s face and sighed, knowing she had to spell it out to her. 

“I love you too, Rose.” 

The penny dropped. 

The redhead beamed as she got up from her chair, placing a kiss on the brunette’s lips, a more loving one than they ever had before. 

“Back to mine?” Luisa asked, taking Rose’s hands into her own. 

“Absolutely.” She smiled. 

——   
Rose traces the curve of Luisa’s bare back with her fingertips, reaching the bottom of it that was covered by her white bedsheets, the sleeping figure’s hair sprawled over the pillow. 

The redhead slid out of bed, placing a kiss on the brunette’s forehead as she went, pulling on her dressing gown and heading downstairs. 

“Hey, Honey.” She smiled, crouching down to give the dog some fuss. 

She moved into the front room, sitting down on the sofa, Honey jumping up beside her, resting her golden head into her lap as Rose absentmindedly stroked her ears. 

She scrolled through her phone with her spare hand, flipping through social media, when an article caught her eye. 

She backtracked on herself, finding the article again and looking at it closer, seeing Luisa’s name flash up on the screen as she pressed on it. 

A HD photo of the brunette on the catwalk was posted as the header. Her curves accentuated, her posture beautiful. 

‘Up and Coming Designer of the Month- Luisa Alver of RED Designs.’ 

The redhead smiled to herself, flicking through the article that was scattered with compliments reading: “astounding”, “impeccable”, “modern” and “utter perfection.” 

“Looks like your Mama has a few fans.” She smiled to Honey, who tilted her head. 

Just then Rose heard gentle footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Hey.” Luisa announced sleepily, her hair draping over her face, wrapped in the bedsheet and nothing else, causing Rose’s heart to race. 

“Hey, gorgeous.” She smiled back, wrapping her arm around the brunette as she slumped down on the sofa next to her, the opposite side of Honey, resting her head against her shoulder. 

“How did you sleep?” Luisa asked, yawning again. 

“Good thank you; but you still look tired.” She smiled softly, playing with her brunette waves. 

“My phone was blowing up with notifications about some article or something, it woke me up.” She grunted, burrowing her head into Rose’s neck. 

“This article?” She asked, holding the phone towards Luisa who didn’t take it. 

“ I don’t know, I didn’t look. It can’t be that important anyway.” She whined. 

“Luisa Alver has shown impeccable skill with her utterly perfect designs,” she began to quote the article, getting Luisa’s attention who narrowed her eyes at the phone, “it has been said by some of the largest designers, including Gucci, that this girl isn’t far off taking over the designing industry.” 

“No way.” She announced in disbelief.

“Yes way.” Rose smiled. 

“Oh my god. They’re overstating me a bit there aren’t they?” 

“No!” Rose laughed, “I told you you’re good. And if Gucci says your good, then you’re REALLY good.” 

“You made this happen.” Luisa smiled. 

“I don’t draw your designs, I just promoted you. You’ll be my biggest competition next.” She raised her eyebrow, kissing her on the cheek. 

“I’m not leaving RED.” Luisa reassured. 

“Luisa you could go so far on your own.” 

“Or,” She began, “we could team up.” 

“I would love that.” Rose agreed, smiling at the excitement on Luisa’s face. 

“And I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haaaaddddd to do another part to this coz y’all wanted it so bad. 
> 
> Hope I lived up to your standards darlings xx 
> 
> M x


End file.
